Gears Of War Fanon:About
Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon Wikia, otherwise known as Gears Fanon and The Fanon Wiki! This is a site dedicated to the accumulation of fan-canonical Gears of War material. It is committed to fun and ease-of-use. Here at Gears Fanon we accept fanfiction, fanon, and roleplay. We do have a bit of a courtesy policy, so if you'd check that out, we'd be ever so grateful. Questions? Ask any of the active Administrators! If you're looking for speedy response, Bureaucrats Anonymous ONI agent and Lieutenant Davis will usually respond to any questions left on their talk pages within a day or two. General Help If you're new and need some basic help on how to write articles, create an account, etc...see the Help Compendium or our more user-friendly Beginner's Guides. Policy For all questions regarding Gears of War Fanon policy, please refer to our list of policies. Site Canon Gears of War Fanon accepts two canons for the site. Its users may follow either the standard Gears of War Canon OR the Reconnoiter Fan-Canon, which was created by Screennameless. The two canons deviate after Gears of War 2. At this point, the regular canon follows Karen Traviss's novel Gears of War:Jacinto's Remnant and Reconnoiter canon follows Screennameless's fanfiction Gears of War:Reconnoiter. Users are welcome to follow either theory. All other theories are considered NCF, which is still accepted on our site so long as it follows site policy. History Gears of War Fanon was founded on January 4th 2009 by Bureaucrats Jawsredfield and Zensun. After finding out it was founded ODST Joshie asked Jaws for Administrator status, which he got since he was friendly with Jaws. After gaining his status Josh set out at once to get the wiki up and running. He set himself to creating templates and organizing the site, calling upon Wikia Helper JoePlay when code malfunctioned. Joe also created the original logo. Seeking help in constructing the wiki, Josh appealed to Gearspedia. EightyOne and Screennameless soon joined Gears Fanon and became administrators, the former for his technical work creating templates and forums, and the latter on request. However, Screennameless proved her worth by committing herself to the organization of Gears Fanon. In a fit of inspiration, Screennameless designed the layout and theme, including a new logo and Main Page banner to match. She also posted her fanfiction, Gears of War: Reconnoiter, and created articles on its characters, locations, etc. Since the story was already relatively popular on Fanfiction.net, Screennameless began using it to advertise Gears of War Fanon. During this time, RelentlessRecusant joined and lent his amazing talent to the wiki with the complex Bastion Confederacy. Josh quickly granted him administrator status. Josh also created the first roleplay, The Battle of Kitalla Point, which failed to get participants due to lack of traffic. Determined to increase traffic, Screennameless began advertising Gears of War Fanon much more fervently on Fanfiction.net. Deciding to exploit her small fanbase, she created her own roleplay, Reconnoiter prequel The Blackout of 2 AE, and announced that anyone who joined it (and survived) would have a role in Reconnoiter's main storyline. The promotion saw a small increase in traffic and the subsequent administrator status of SuicidalSkydiver, who joined for the Blackout and quickly spiraled into one of the biggest editors of the wiki. In May 2009, Stolen Syn made the Main Page category icons. Screennameless had mentioned in a real-life conversation (and on the 'net as well) that she liked when sites used icons to show what was new, popular, etc. (CoughBlatantHintingCoughCough), and Syn promptly offered his pixel art skills, creating six icons (NEW!, SIGN-UP!, and RP STARTED!, in red and tan). They adorn the Contents section even as you read this. The summer of 2009 was a lull for the wiki. There was a brief boom in traffic due to a successful Wikia spotlight, but it mostly went unnoticed since few of these visitors went beyond voting in the poll. After some minor fiascos (all fixed and apologized for now, so no worries, everyone!), Reconnoiter gained "alternate canon" status in September 2009. By late 2011, however, site activity had died down considerably and the original administration was nowhere to be seen. However, two new users, Anonymous ONI agent and Lieutenant Davis joined the site following the release of Gears of War 3. Together, the two users started an expanded universe project called Gears of War: Dark Horse, which soon surpassed Reconnoiter as the largest project on the wiki. In 2013, Anonymous ONI agent successfully adopted the wiki, subjugating it ruthlessly under his iron will becoming a bureaucrat. He also promoted Lieutenant Davis to bureaucrat status as well. Since then, Anonymous ONI agent has surpassed Screennameless in edit count, becoming the most active user the site has ever had. Frequently Asked Questions ;I used to edit here. Where have all the administrators gone? :They've moved on to other things. ODST Joshie still edits over on Halo Fanon, where he is now known as Slowfuture. Rozh also occasionally edits on Halo Fanon or pops in on their IRC channel. Screennameless is apparently active on deviantART under the username Daeranilen. As for the others, it's anyone's guess. ;So who's running the site now? :Anonymous ONI agent adopted the site in 2013. Since then, he and his good friend Lieutenant Davis have been running the show here. ;What's changed? :Not much of anything, really. Anonymous ONI agent and Lieutenant Davis were satisfied with the policies set in place by the previous administration, and have simply been upholding those same rules. ;So what happened to projects like Reconnoiter? :They've died out, essentially. Previous contributors to old projects like Reconnoiter may continue to edit their works within those projects (and only theirs), but if you're new and would like to contribute to them, the current administrators would prefer if you got into contact with the project's original creator, as a matter of respecting that person's work. In the case of Reconnoiter, you can contact its creator Screennameless on her current deviantART profile. Useful Links *Administrators * *Policy * * Category:Browse